Another New Beginning
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Jack Frost has just started a new school year with his close friends. But a new student comes to the school and Jack finds himself needing to learn more about the new kid. Yaoi, OOC, Lemon. Also deals with topics of homophobia.
1. Pretty Much Another Day

'It has to be done.' Jack thought to himself. 'You won't get another chance like this. He's always so focused and diligent you won't get to sneak up on him again.' Jack suppressed a snicker before leaping out and tackling his friend to the ground.

"What the hell Jack!? Get off of me!" Aster growled, attempting to get up only for Jack to pin him down.

"Nope." He smirked. "Not unless you admit I won this time" He laughed. They'd been at this game ever since school started two weeks ago. Aster usually won but there were rare occasions where Jack caught him off guard.

"Fine you win. Let me go!" He pouted. Jack let him go and he stood, straightening out his blue-gray hair.

"One more point to me. Leaving the score at... 8-4. I'll catch up sooner or later. You can't always see me coming." Jack said.

"Are you two at that nonsense again?" Came a voice from behind them. "I'll never understand you guys."

"You're just jealous of our bromance Tia." Jack said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Love the hair. Very teal." He smiled.

"Yeah I'm adding yellow tips tonight. I would have done it yesterday but didn't have the time." She said, smiling back at him. "But seriously if you two keep this game up you'll end up getting someone hurt."

"We'll be fine. We've been sure to keep an eye out and make sure to avoid collateral damage as long as we've been doing this." Aster said. They both knew better and didn't want to get anyone hurt. Tia just rolled her eyes and the subject changed on its own. Mostly about how classes were going, which teachers they seemed to like best and which ones they had to be careful around. As well as how weird it was to be going to a school where, of all things, art seemed to be a mandatory class. But Jack would defend it forever, North was the best teacher he'd ever had. It was easy to get lost in the debate and the bell rang a lot sooner than they thought it would.

"Oh by the way did you two hear about the new guy that starts today?" Tia asked as they headed to their first class. The only one all three of them had together. "Sandy saw him earlier apparently. Said the guy was kind of scary looking." Aster and Jack shrugged, they hadn't heard anything. But it also wasn't like a new student was really all that interesting. So they had one more body in the school to help slow traffic down even more, who cared? Tia sighed, wondering why she even bothered telling them these things. "Well I guess we'll find out. One of us has to have a class with him." She said as they went into their English class and got to their seats. "You two will tell me about him if you meet him right?" She asked. They boys agreed and got out their books just as the bell rang.

Their teacher rushed in and she started collecting their work from over the weekend. Jack scribbled in a few last minute answers before handing it in. Aster chuckled, for as long as they've known each other Jack always had a problem with deadlines. Once their work was collected Ms. Katherine got them started on the lesson for the day. The class could tell she was excited which must mean they were going to be starting on a new book. Her energy was definitely contagious. And the class felt hopeful that the unit would be a lot of fun. As class was drawing to a close Ms. Katherine got books assigned and gave out homework packets. Just after she gave them the reading assignment for the night the bell rang and Jack lept up, eager to get to his next class. And knowing his favorite teacher would be excited to see him.

* * *

-Hey guys. I know its been **FOREVER** since I've uploaded a story. I promise I really do intend to get back into it. I never meant to be gone this long. I hope you all can forgive me and I hope you look forward to this new story. 3


	2. The New Student

Jack ran into the art room and jumped into his usual chair, sending it sliding along the floor behind the long desk. He smiled brightly at North who just chuckled and shook his head. "Have to give entrance. . . 6 out of 10." North said. "You're starting to slip Jack."

"Well someone took away the chair with the wheels so I can't slide as well." Jack quipped back playfully. Of course he didn't mention that said chair belonged to North.

"When you become teacher, you get big chair." North laughed before going back to his work while the students were filing in. This was why Jack liked North best. First because the man refused to let anyone call him Mr.. Clausen. He was just North. Second because none of the other teachers had the great sense of humor and fun that North had. It was so refreshing to have a class be this relaxed. Not that the relaxed atmosphere made the work any easier. North had definite standards that he didn't tend to deviate from. Jack leaned back in his chair, using the empty one next to him as a foot-rest. Jack was the only student with his own table. He didn't mind it though, he wasn't lonely. And he had plenty of room to make a mess with his projects. Jack just watched as the flow of people slowed down, waving at his buddy Jaime as he came in. Once the bell rang everyone got themselves settled. North got up and set a bucket with paper scraps in it on one of the desks. Just as he was about to start explaining their new project there was a gentle knock on the door. North sighed and went to see who it was.

"Ah, you must be Pitch. They said you'd be little late." Jack looked up, this must be the new student Tia mentioned. The boy was tall, taller than Aster witch Jack hadn't really thought anyone their age could be taller than that. Jack wondered in passing if the new student had to shop somewhere special to find pants that long. Jack also saw what Sandy must have meant when he said the new guy was scary looking. Dressed in all black, with a black eye and a split lip, Pitch looked like he might have gotten into fights often. North directed Pitch to the only open seat which was right next to Jack. The boy gave a friendly smile and wave to Pitch. The other just gave Jack a bit of side-eye without saying anything and facing the front. Jack shrugged and turned back to the front and noticed how many of the students were taking quick, nervous glances towards Pitch. In fact the whole atmosphere of the room had changed, everyone was more quiet and tense. Were they scared of Pitch? Jack sighed, he hated how many peopled judged others by appearances. Hell most people thought he was a delinquent with his white hair. He rolled his eyes and focused back on North.

"Alright, we begin new project. In bucket are pieces of paper. Each slip has one word. You are to base project on what that word means to you." North said as he started to pass the bucket around. "And you remember from last week, project must be done in monochrome. Any color you choose. Can be done with paint, pencil, marker whatever."

"Oooh this sounds like so much fun." Jack said, smiling at Pitch again. The other just shrugged but still didn't say anything. Jack really hadn't been expecting his new deskmate to be this quiet. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. If he was going to go through the rest of the year with Pitch then come hell or high water he was going to get to know him. North finally came around to their desk and Jack happily pulled out a slip of paper. "Perfect!" He beamed as he opened it up. "I got Fun!" Jack already had way too many ideas of what he could make with this. He watched as his new desk-mate picked out a slip. Opening it up Pitch kind of scoffed a little and rolled his good, not bruised, eye. "What did you get Pitch?" Jack asked, trying again to get some conversation going. Pitch just set the paper down where Jack could read it. 'Fear.'

"Figures." Pitch muttered quietly enough to where Jack barely heard it. Well. . . At least he knew his desk-mate wasn't mute. The thought had been niggling at the back of Jack's head and he was glad to find out it wasn't true. It also gave Jack another opportunity to try once more.

"What do you mean? I figure there's a lot of ways you could make a project out of that. My friend Tia is terrified of cicadas. She says they are too big to just be bugs and insists they're aliens." Jack laughed. "I love finding their skins and hooking them to her locker door. She freaks out so much." The teen trailed off when he noticed how Pitch was kind of glaring at him. "S-Sorry I tend to ramble. . . Didn't mean to bother you." He said quietly and turning back to the front. Jeez did this guy ever define the word 'brooding.' By that time North was back up and the front and told everyone to get started on their new project. Jack, along with many others, got up to get some paper from the supply closet so they could start. When he came back he saw that Pitch had pulled a sketchbook from some where and was flipping to a new page. "Oh you don't have to use your own." Jack said trying to be helpful. "There's a closet there full of different sizes and types of paper for. . ." He trailed off after Pitch shot him another wordless glare. Jack huffed and gave up trying for today and just focused on his new project. Maybe Pitch was just nervous since it was his first day at a new school. Jack mentally kicked himself for being so over-bearing to Pitch on his first day. Jack decided he would just back off for now and give Pitch some space. The rest of class was spent with most of the other students chatting happily with each other as they worked.

"Alright five minutes till bell, get to stopping point and set projects aside." North called out. Jack groaned, he was just getting into the zone. He got his supplies put away and the beginnings of his project in the little cubby with his name on it. He noticed that North already got Pitch's name put on the cubby next to his own.

"U-Um. . . S-sorry to bother you." Jack said softly when he got back to the desk. "But. . . There's a cubby over there with your name if you want to leave your supplies in it. That way you don't have to carry them around all the time." Pitch glanced over to where Jack indicated and stood.

"Thanks." Pitch said quietly, going and putting his things away. Jack smiled, glad to have finally gotten a reply from his new classmate. Jack wanted to try and talk some more but the bell rang and he watched Pitch rush out the door.

"Oh well maybe tomorrow." Jack said to himself as he started off towards his next class too.


	3. Daydreaming

Jack headed to his next class, Algebra. Easily one of Jack's least favorite subjects. He hated any math class. But at least he had Aster in this class to help him out. Lord knows he needed it. Especially since the teacher sped through the notes, making it hard for Jack to get the info he needed written down. He was so grateful that Aster would let him copy from his notebook. He sat down next to his friend with plenty of time before the bell rang, getting his book and homework out. 

"So. . . I met the new guy." Jack said as he flipped his notebook open and grabbed Asters to finish getting the last bit of notes from last week copied down. "We're desk-mates in Art." "Oh?" Aster asked, as he double checked his homework. "What's he like?"

"Quiet and brooding seem to be the best words to describe him. He never said anything to me the entire period. I tried a few times to get a convo going but he just glared at me." Jack pouted. "He also looks like he's had a rough go of life right now. Black eye and a split lip. They seem relatively recent."  
"Well knowing you, you probably just started rambling at him in the hopes he'd talk to you. And that would probably just annoy him since it's his first day in a new school. At least you didn't ask about what happened to him. That'd pretty much make him never want to talk to you. Like you almost had happen with Jaime."

"Oh come on! Jaime doesn't count. I heard him talking about his tooth before classes began. I only asked him because he'd been talking about it but I didn't hear everything."

"Yes and he called you out on it not only being the very first thing you asked upon meeting him but also on the fact that you blatantly admitted to eavesdropping." Aster chuckled. "You're just lucky he had a great sense of humor about it. Any one else might have just punched you in the face for asking. I always thought it would have been funny if you did, then you and him could have matched with your missing tooth." Jack just huffed and rolled his eyes. That was in the past and Jaime and Jack were only the good friends they are now because of how it started. Maybe Jack should have asked Pitch about it. . . No. Nope that was a bad idea. The way Pitch glared at him for rambling about Tia told him that it was not worth the risk. Jack finished with the notes and gave Aster back the notebook.

"I don't know Aster, clearly something happened. I know it's his first day but. . . You would think he'd try to reach out to somebody." Jack said, doodling in the back of his notebook.

"Jack. . . Somebody doesn't mean it has to be you." Aster said gently just before the bell rang and class began. Mr. Qwerty immediately collected the assignments as fast as he could. Once they were turned in he started the projector to begin the notes on their next unit. Jack sighed, doing his hardest to keep up but Mr. Qwerty always went just a bit to fast for him. About half-way through class Jack gave up. He'd get Asters notes during study hall and have Aster explain what the hell they were supposed to be doing. In the meantime he just started daydreaming. Mostly imaginary conversations with Pitch. Jack honestly didn't know why the new student was on his mind. Most of the time when someone brushed him off like that he just let it go and figured they didn't want to be friends. But still. . . Jack, for some reason, just felt like Pitch just wasn't like that. Of course Jack had only known him for less than an hour, so he really had no basis for that statement. Jack was startled out of his daydreaming when he heard Mr. Qwerty calling his name.

"Y-Yes!?" Jack asked, straightening up in his chair, a light blush dusting his cheeks when he realized he was caught not paying attention.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Qwerty huffed. "I'd like to know how you're taking notes when you aren't even looking at the board." Jack mumbled an apology and went back to his sad attempt at taking notes. After a couple more pages of notes Mr. Qwerty shut off the projector and handed out worksheets. "You can work in pairs on this until class is over." He said before returning to his desk. Jack and Aster of course teamed up and the blue haired boy did his best to explain the formula to Jack. Jack was just starting to understand it when the bell rang.

"Dang it. . . I was so close." He huffed as he gathered his things. "Well. . . I'll see you later. Thanks for the help Aster." Jack smiled, as he packed up his stuff. Next up was German with Mr. Djinn. Jack didn't have any of his friends in that class so it was either daydream and fail the class, or pay attention and pass. The biggest problem was Mr. Djinn was so monotone. . . Most of the upperclassmen nicknamed him Mr. Roboto. It really was hard not to fall asleep in his class. Jack got his book out and started looking over the last chapter. Mr. Djinn had mentioned a pop quiz today and Jack wanted to be prepared for it. The bell rang and Jack set his book aside as class began. It really was uneventful, just the dumb pop quiz and then they started the next unit. Jack found himself watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to lunch. Not that he had anyone to sit with, his friends somehow all got a different lunch hour than him. It really sucked not having anyone to chat with. Once the bell rang Jack was up and out, heading down the stairs to the lunch room.


	4. That Convo Went Well

Jack sighed as he got his lunch, wondering where he was going to sit today. That was the worst part about not having his friends with him. He hated having no one to talk to. He started past some of the tables looking for a place he could go when he spotted Pitch at the far corner of the room. Also all of the tables around him were empty too. God were people that scared of him? No one even knew him yet. Jack huffed and headed towards the table. He didn't sit at the same one Pitch was at but next to him at a separate table. Jack gave a small wave when the other looked up from the book he was reading. Pitch, as usual, didn't say anything. Jack just shrugged and started to eat. After a few minutes he noticed that Pitch wasn't eating anything. Again Jack's mind just ran away without him, speculating. Pitch could have been the first person here and finished already. Or maybe he had allergies to something and couldn't eat what was made today. Possibly had brought something from home and ate it before Jack got here. Jack shook his head. 'Damn it, why does every little thing distract you?' Jack scolded himself.

"So are you liking our school so far?" Jack asked, really not expecting an answer but trying anyway. He really wanted someone to talk to during lunch. Pitch just shrugged. "I guess we're probably different from your last school." Jack continued, figuring that since Pitch wasn't glaring at him yet he still had a chance. "So what class do you have next?"

"World History." Pitch said, not even looking away from his book.

"Oh is that with Mr. Ombric? We might have another class together." Jack smiled when he saw Pitch nod, that'd give him more time to try and talk to Pitch more. "Mr. Ombric's a bit of an oddball but still a great teacher. His notes are really easy to follow too. It's a pretty easy class. If you need help with anything I'd be glad to offer my assistance." Pitch responded as was pretty much expected; another shrug. "You really aren't much of a talker are you?" Jack asked. Pitch sighed heavily and marked his book, setting it aside. Jack felt hope rise up in his body. Was Pitch actually going to chat with him?

"Why the hell are you talking to me?" Pitch said, glaring at Jack. "As soon as I sat down here all the tables around me cleared out. Everyone in the hallway steps to the side as I walk through. Absolutely every one else in this school seems content to ignore and avoid me. So what the hell is the matter with you?" Pitch spat. Jack was absolutely shocked, that was not what he expected.

"I was just trying to be nice! I thought that since you were new you might want to have someone reach out to you and make you feel less alone! What's wrong with wanting to be a nice guy?" Jack retorted.

"Maybe some people enjoy being left alone Jack! I thought that maybe you could take a hint and stop bothering. Clearly I don't want anything to do with anyone. Now leave me alone!" He hissed, grabbing his bag and book and leaving. Jack huffed and glared at him as he walked away. That was what he got for trying to be nice!? What the hell crawled up Pitch's ass? Jack finished eating just before the bell rang and headed up to his next class. And as luck would just happen to have it the two were sitting next to each other again. Jack sat at his desk without a word, completely ignoring his neighbor. Pitch just glared at the whiteboard not saying anything at all. Once everyone settled class began. Mr. Ombric started on the notes for the day. Jack couldn't help but notice again how many of the students around them were glancing nervously at Pitch. But for some reason it didn't bother Jack as much now as it did before. 'Let them stare, jerk deserves it.' Jack thought to himself as he worked on taking his notes. Of course it was still really funny watching the other students flinch when they noticed Pitch had caught them staring. The white haired boy couldn't hide the chuckle when the student sitting in front of him got startled enough to knock his notebook to the floor. Hearing the chuckle the aforementioned student turned to glare at Jack who just smirked in response. After that things quieted down and they all just took notes until a few minutes before the bell. Mr. Ombric got gave them their assignment for the night just before the bell rang to dismiss them. Jack quickly gathered his things and sprinted out the door, risking a glance back at Pitch. Despite what happened at lunch Jack still felt bad that Pitch was so alone. . . But if that's how the other wanted it to be then there wasn't really a whole lot Jack could to to change it.

* * *

So has anyone noticed the references I've been making? They're pretty sneaky. XD I was just having so much fun doing it. If you don't know what it is I will tell you in the next chapter.


End file.
